


Te voy a amar despues de esto

by meridamanson



Category: Te voy a amar despues de esto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sexo, descontrol, lujuria salvaje, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridamanson/pseuds/meridamanson
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader, rdr2 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Te voy a amar despues de esto

Llevaba ya unos meses con la banda Van der Linde, Hosea, un hombre de avanzada edad me saco de la calle (mi pasado es otra historia), me llevo con Dutch y los suyos, les cogi cariño desde el primer momento, a todos ellos, menos a Molly, nunca me gusto esa actitud despectiva suya, en cualquier caso me adapte muy bien a ellos, eran como mi familia y decidi que me quedaria con ellos y lo daria todo por el bienestar de los mismos.  
No obstante habia una persona con la que tampoco tenia demasiadas confianzas, Mr.Bell, era un hombre interesante desde mi punto de vista y desperto en mi sentimientos como la curiosidad y puede que el amor, primero lo observe de lejos, era maleducado, borde e impulsivo, pero inteligente, astuto y bueno disparando y solo parecian existir tres seres a los que realmente les tenia aprecio: su padre, Dutch y Baylock.  
Despues de analizarlo de lejos decidi organizar una serie de encuentros con el para "profundizar" mas en nuestra relacion (pero esa es otra historia ;D ).  
Tampoco fue demasiado dificil provocarlo y tener un acuerdo sexual entre nosotros, por las mañanas ni siquiera me miraba pero por las noches era suya.  
Una medianoche en Shady Belle mientras todos festejaban, yo estaba en una habitacion de dentro de la casa tirada en la cama, cansada por los asaltos a diligencias que habia hecho con Arthur y Lenny; un suspiro salio de mis labios y un ruido de puerta cerrandose me alerto  
-Hola Micah- dije debilmente, solo escuche una risa baja, se quito el sombrero y su chaqueta de cuero, pronto lo note encima de mi besando cada parte de mi cuello mientras desabrochaba mi camisa, me incorpore para ayudarlo a quitarmela, no tenia demasiadas ganas de hacerlo pero tampoco queria llevarle la contraria, me gustaba ser obediente ante el, me solte el pelo mientras el seguia besandome el cuello y apretando mis pechos en sus grandes y asperas manos, mi respiracion se hacia mas fuerte y me volvi a tumbar en la cama, me quito el sujetador y siguio besandome, primero los pechos, luego se deslizo hacia abajo mientras me chupaba, besaba y mordia, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar y yo me empezaba a animar, respirando cada vez mas alto, mientras sentia un hormigueo en mi vientre, el me desabrocho el cinturon y quito mis pantalones y bragas en un movimiento agil y rapido, estaba completamente desnuda ante el y eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco, cerrando las piernas para evitar que viese demasiado.  
-Todavia sigues teniendo vergÜenza?- dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, se puso encima de mi con sus manos apoyadas firmemente en la cama y aunque con dureza por fin beso mis labios, paso su lengua por mi boca y yo cruze mis piernas sobre su espalda, alzando mi cadera para poder sentir su entrepierna, cuando de repente se separa y rie, coge mis piernas con fuerza y mete su cabeza entre ellas   
-No!- grite a la vez que me incorporaba, sujete su cabeza entre mis manos para evitar que sus ojos mirasen mi intimidad, el sonrio  
-Solo voy a hacerte sentir bien cariño- volvi a tumbarme lentamente en la cama mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios, no estaba segura de esto, mi corazon latia muy rapido y ya estaba mojada por el, me daba verguenza que el hiciese eso y a la vez lo ansiaba...el se hundio entre mis piernas besando y chupando la parte interna de mis muslos, no podia evitar gemir por el roce de sus labios y su bigote, estos se elevaron todavia mas cuando note su lengua chupando mi intimidad directamente, cada vez me mojaba y excitaba mas, se sentia tan bien que levante mi cadera incoscientemente solo para poder sentirlo mas, el se rio por lo bajo mientras aceleraba su ritmo, sentia un nudo en mi estomago y no podia controlar los sonidos que salian se mi, tanto respiraciones como gemidos, cada vez subia mas el volumen, me estremeci todavia mas cuando Micah rozo su lengua en mi clitoris, instintivamente agarre su cabeza entre mis manos y la incline para que siguiese chupando alli, el obedecio al momento y siguio lamiendo mientras gritaba de placer  
-Te voy a amar despues de esto- dije entre suspiros de extasis, gire mi cuerpo un poco a la izquierda mientras apartaba una de mis manos de la cabeza de Micah, tape mi boca y mordi uno de mis dedos para intentar ahogar mis gemidos y que no fuesen escuchados por otra persona; abri un poco los ojos para mirarlo y me di cuenta de que habia dejado de sujetar uno de mis muslos solo para poner su mano en su pene ya duro, mis gemidos y movimientos solo lo excitaban cada vez mas y el estaba intentando acariciar su polla por encima del pantalon para intentar aliviarse aunque sea un poco, acaricie un poco su cabeza y el me miro, aumento mas su velocidad y siguio lamiendolo aun con mas fuerza, la mano que intentaba alviarse volvio a mi muslo, los agarro ambos con aun mas rudeza y me deslizo hacia el con rapidez, estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi misma, estaba gritando del placer que el me daba, hasta que mis piernas empezaron a temblar como locas y mi cuerpo se revolvia por la acumulacion de sentimientos, mis flujos y su saliva habian humedecido aun mas la zona; antes de que me pudiese recuperar vi a Micah desabrocharse el cinturon con desesperacion, saco su miembro duro y goteando, el estaba demasiado necesitado y por supuesto no iba a esperarme, volvio a agarrar mis piernas con demasiada fuerza y de una embestida lo metio, el respiraba y gruñia duramente mientras arañaba un tanto mis muslos, me dolio un poco, pero aun asi se sentia extremadamente bien, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y lo unico que podia hacer era gemir en alto y apretar su miembro dentro de mi, era tan grande y duro, cada vez que yo me movia el aumentaba el volumen de sus jadeos, queria decirle que parara pero no podia, estaba tan sobrestimulada que no podia articular palabra, solo podia gritar de lujuria, una de las manos de Micah se cerro en mi garganta asfixiandome, su rostro era serio y salvaje, lleno de deseo, solo queria aliviarse por fin, mis gemidos eran apurados y solo podia respirar a duras penas, mientras me seguia follando duramente, mi cuerpo parecia estar llegando a su limite y Micah ni siquiera habia disminuido su ritmo, mi cuerpo se arqueaba debajo de el, mientras el gemia aspera y pesadamente, despues de varias embestidas interminables note un espeso liquido caliente dentro de mi, Micah solto mi cuello y se tumbo a mi lado dandome la vuelta y abranzandome por la espalda respirando fuertemente, mientras ambos nos recuperabamos de aquello nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Espero que os haya gustado mi relato +18 jeje, si quieren mas solo tienen que pedirlo, ya sea otra historia o mas sobre la relacion de estos dos tortolitos, tengo mucha imaginacion y hasta ahora solo los habia escrito para mi asi que.....leanlo y escribanme ¡GRACIAS!  
Posdata: perdon si hay faltas ortograficas lo hice a la vez que lo iba pensando....si lo se soy muy lujuriosa...pero es que amo a Micah...a pesar de lo que hizo.....


End file.
